A Desire Unearth
by iSnapeMalfoy
Summary: Still in progress. Please review so I know whether to continue.     Severus has always wanted Lucius and now Lucius can hold back no longer.


It had been a long day. Severus sat at his desk surrounded by papers that needed to be graded. He inwardly cursed the student whom thought that this was work. He leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. A sound, a flurry of sorts or a wispy sound alerted him and he stood up wand in hand, wondering who could have gotten through his wards, Dumbledore was away and no one else dared. He focused his eyes and saw the blond smirking at him. "Now Severus do you plan on cursing me?" He toyed with him. To which Severus merely replied, "I don't know Lucius, you came here, and broke through my wards. I think that I am entitled to, if I am not wrong." The blond leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms while flashing his signature smile. Nothing was out of place, he was perfect and Severus could not help but notice, he always noticed. He looked at the blond with a hint of lust in his eyes but nevertheless kept his cold façade in place. "Well I think that if you were going to curse me Severus that you would have done so by now." The blond did not move from his position only glanced at Severus. "Indeed" He lowered his wand knowing that he could not curse the blond, he wanted him too much to curse him. Inwardly he cursed himself for wanting him knowing he was a married man, a father, and most likely did not return the feelings, for who could love the greasy git of the dungeons. "What is it that was important enough that it required you to break through my wards" He snapped and glared at the blond who had changed his position into one more _seductive_ in nature. Severus looked up and took a deep breath willing himself to maintain the hold on his emotions. Lucius knew what he was doing to Severus and started to stroll toward him. "Many things are important enough Severus" he spoke with a seductive tone. Chills swept down Severus' spine but he did not let on, trying not to think of how beautiful the blond was. "Hmph" Severus followed Lucius' every move with his eyes. "For instance" Lucius pointed to Severus.

The potions master was confused, he raised an eyebrow. "To what are you referring Lucius?" Smiling the blond walked toward Severus and put a hand on his chest when he reached him. He pushed him back into the bookcase; Severus did nothing but looked the blond in the eye. "Don't fuck with me Lucius." "Now Severus you think I would be playing mind games do you. He pushes Severus as close to the bookcase as he can, his back now against it. "Lucius?" The elegant man presses his body to Severus' and whispers in his ear. "I want you, Now." Severus involuntarily shutters and growls causing the blond to smirk as he bites the raven hair man's ear. "I thought that you would like that." Severus looks at him "Don't play games with me. You don't want me." Lucius pushes against him roughly "Don't tell me what I do and do not want Severus. I know what I want. I have wanted you for some time now." Severus briefly has a glint of happiness in his eyes, "Is that so? Lucius, you are married, I your sons godfather. Perhaps you merely are need I say drunk." In a tone laced with seduction, "Severus. I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. It was always you." He pushes him harder against the bookcase and commences to kiss him.

Severus being shocked does not kiss him back nor does he open his mouth to grant him access. "Severus, I know that you feel the same. I have seen the looks you try so hard to hide." He once again tries to kiss the raven haired man. Severus moves his head "What are you playing at Lucius, you have never expressed interest before. In other men or in myself. What is it that you are attempting to acquire?" Lucius having enough of the doubt for how he feels growls and looks Severus in the eyes while he grabs his wrist. "I said I fucking want you Severus Snape, I will have you. " He grips Severus' wrist tightly and holds them over the man's head, ravishing his mouth. Severus moans and lets his mouth fall open granting Lucius access. They kiss passionately and with the need that neither has ever been able to satisfy.


End file.
